


Before Then (Prima)

by Duedicoppe, fresne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: Dean Winchester e i giganti. Per fortuna lui ha una pala.





	Before Then (Prima)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Before Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49857) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



Dean si strofinò gli occhi. Aveva dormito in macchina per la maggior parte del viaggio, ma gli era toccato rimanere in piedi per tutta la cerimonia, che era durata un’eternità, e adesso era tardi, e lui era stanco. Non aveva importanza.

Si guardò attorno. La stanza era piena di giganti. Era circondato, ma doveva attraversare la stanza. Era tutto a posto. Aveva una pala. La afferrò stretta. Le linee rigide gli si premettero nei palmi fino a fargli male. Annuì fra sé e sé. Era pronto.

Scivolò giù da quell'enorme sedile imbottito accanto alla finestra e si insinuò più avanti. Approfittare delle sedie sparpagliate e delle tovaglie come copertura. Quasi preso a calci dai piedi dei giganti, un paio di volte. Ma non successe. Rimase in silenzio. Continuò a muoversi.

Arrivò fino al margine della pista da ballo senza venire individuato. Strisciò fuori da sotto un tavolo coperto di fiori morenti, appassiti nella calura estiva. Riuscì perfino a prendere delle mentine da una ciotola di plastica su uno dei tavoli. Erano gustose. Fresche. Come lucciole.

Poi arrivò la parte difficile.

Non c’era copertura sulla pista. Solo giganti che saltavano. E lei. Splendente in un vestito giallo sotto una luce che era solo per lei.

Dean tenne stretta la sua pala, che era gialla anche quella, e corse attraverso la pista. Schivare gambe e piedi. Arrivare fino a lei senza morire.

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. Non disse niente. Non c’era bisogno. Lei quando lo vide sorrise e lo sollevò da terra.

Lui le premette la faccia contro il collo e inspirò il suo profumo di mamma. Ammorbidente per il bucato e fiori e qualcos’altro. Caldo. Sentiva il suo cuore che batteva. Le mise un braccio attorno al collo. Il braccio che teneva la pala. Giusto in caso.

Lei si mosse con la musica e disse: "Stanco, tesoro?"

Lui sussurrò: "Sì," contro il suo collo. Braccia strette attorno a lei. Gambe attentamente curvate per non scalciare lungo la linea della pancia. Presto avrebbe avuto un fratellino. In pochi mesi, sarebbe stato un fratello maggiore. Sotto le gambe riusciva a sentire il bambino.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è l'inizio di un lavoro in trio su quell'infinita messe di meraviglie che è la scittura di Fresne.  
> In questo caso: traduzione mia, proofreading di Halja https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja, quality control di Geilie https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie.
> 
> Buona lettura. Speriamo che questa straordinaria autrice vi piaccia quanto piace a noi.


End file.
